1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of exercise machines and in particular to exercise machines which help alleviate back pain by causing the body to lie inverted for a period of time to take pressure off the back muscles and also to exercise machines which enable a user to perform abdominal crunch exercises to tighten stomach muscles and reduce the user's waistline.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, there are numerous types of exercise machines on the market. One type of machine is a gravity inversion machine which enables a user to be supported on the machine and then by shifting the user's weight, causing the machine to rotate so that the user is supported with the user's head projecting toward the ground and the user's feet in the air to invert the posture of the user. This enables the user to take pressure off the user's back muscles and spine to help reduce back pain.
There are also individual abdominal crunch machines on the market which enable a user to raise the user's feet toward his/her chest or enable the user to bend forward while the user is seated to thereby exercise the user's abdominal muscles to strengthen the user's abdominal muscles and reduce the user's weight.
However, there is no combination machine which combines the above two features. There is a significant need for such a machine to enable a user to save exercise floor space and perform the two different exercises on the same machine to thereby make an exercise session more efficient.